Consequences: The Wrath of Dracul Naruto
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: One-shot: This is why you don't cross a Lord of Vampires, especially the one who rules them all, and Namikaze Minato will learn what it means to earn the wrath of a Vampire whose power has made the great Dark Prince Lucifer quiver in terror!


**So whats up guys!? Sorry bout lack of updates doing schoolwork, job and parents hounding you every fucking second and last but not least gaining a concussion has delayed me quite a bit let me tell ya. The doc tells me having a Concussion can give a wide variety of things which just made me give the 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face.**

**Amnesia, migraines from hell, headaches, loss of balance or center of gravity, vomiting and other things that I won't go into detail.**

**Basically my head feels like a water balloon ready to pop by the slightest pressure...**

**This here is just to relieve me of my stress, anger, frustration, and hate that's built up for the past few days so as a warning to those that have weak stomachs or just wimps (Yes I went there) don't read this at ALL.**

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Character Death, Torture, and much more.**

**Consequences: The Wrath of Dracul Naruto**

This had to be a nightmare it just had to be. How long had it been here kept captive underneath this wretched castle chained down like a dog, and being beaten down like one as well? He was Namikaze Minato the heir to the noble Namikaze Vampire House, and yet he had been taken and beaten within an inch of his life and drug back to his enemy's home before being thrown down here.

Then he was left with the Lord of the castle's Dungeon's denizens...

He'd been beaten severely at that his once spiky gold hair was now matted with dry blood, and ripped in a few places. His once rugged sharp face was disfigured from all the beatings he'd received, and no amount of his race's healing could heal what had been done to him. These savages down here were very thorough with his beating.

Then came the torture by the dungeons own warden, and he'd thought he knew pain. Well he'd been wrong severely wrong on that part when the warden got a hold on him. He first induced a serum into his body blocking his healing ability while the serum also enhanced his pain receptors so the very feeling of the air itself made his skin feel as if it were on fire.

Then he started to flay him like a fish...

He felt ashamed when he started to scream as the warden dug into his flesh with that rusted serrated knife. He struggled so strongly cursed and shouted venomous words which only seemed to make the warden even more excited in his torture. The warden hadn't stopped there as he had scarred his face so badly no woman would dare to look upon him now. Flayed him of his flesh of his entire body, and made some sort of stitched up blanket from his flesh.

This warden was beyond the most vile sickening demons Minato had ever come across...

He wondered why he hadn't blacked out by now from either the extreme amount of pain or blood loss, but he guessed the serum was made to keep you wide and awake to view your torture.

Now he thought back as to why he was even in this situation in the first place...

He cursed his prideful, and arrogant self for what he'd done as being the Noble heir to his house, and famed one of the strongest Vampires in all of makai though the only ones who ever said this was of his own house he thought it was best to take what he thought was his. At birth he'd been promised the hand of two heiress of two other vampire houses one for each. The first had been from the Bloodriver House, and would give their heiresses hand in marriage; the heiress in name was Akasha Bloodriver. One of the most powerful vampiresses to ever grace hell itself. Rumor had it she had even toppled the great Nidhogg the Ice Dragon in combat.

Then the other was from the Uzumaki house who proposed their heiresses hand, the woman named Uzumaki Kushina's who's power as a Vampire was only equaled by Akasha. Tales of her battle prowess were extreme as it is said she had massacred an entire Country of Kitsune, and even wounded the Elder Kyuubi no Yoko which was thought to be utterly impossible.

The problem was neither of the two wanted him in anyway nor saw him as a potential mate what made it even worse was the fact they had their sights on one person who's very name at a earlier time made his blood boil.

That mans name was Dracul Naruto, Lord of the Dracul Family. The Dracul family was shrouded in mystery, but it was no secret they housed to the most powerful of vampires to ever come into existence. For instance Shinso had been a Dracul, Alucard had been a Dracul, and even Dracula, Alucards western cousin had been a distant Dracul.

But Naruto was different his very existence had brought despair, and death to his enemies, and those that wronged him had been painfully executed, and their families burned alive as an example. Legend say his power dwarfed the Kings and Kishins of Hell itself, and has said to breach the levels of heaven itself. But for Minato he had loathed the man the first time he met him.

All because of his own foolish arrogant pride, and loathing of him. He was powerful, and had the attention of the two women that had been promised to him, HIM! Not to Dracul Naruto the enemy of him and his own home. Then he had concocted a plain, he decided to have both Akasha and Kushina as his, and escorted directly to his family home. Then force them to be his wife's by any means...

That had been his last mistake...

Not because he was dealing with two extremely powerful vampiresses that could by themselves tear him apart, but because they had the mate mark of Dracul on their neck. A sign of their engagement to the Vampire Lord himself, and when the Lord of the Dracul sensed their distress he'd came.

The next thing Minato remembered was extreme pain from all around his body, and a sudden sense of vertigo before he realized something.

He'd been slammed through the entire walls of his house, and directly into the ground while staring up into a dual pair of pure blood crimson eyes that seemed to just burn into his very soul. It was Naruto, it was he who had struck him, and rooted him on the spot, and made him watch as punishment as he torched his entire home, and killing his entire family. Children were no exception it was just the way Naruto dealt with those that wronged him. He made him watch the bodies of his kin die, and torn apart with their blood soaking the ruins of his home, and staining the soil beneath them. Made him listen to the torturous cries and whimpers from the women and children as he butchered every single one of them.

That day Minato had witnessed his entire family slaughtered with him being the only one to remain alive...

He was the last Namikaze Vampire alive...

However he didn't know for how long that would be cause he soon heard the sound of the door to his torture chamber opening. And who came in was not only the warden the disgusting monster who grinned wickedly at him, but the second person made him fidget, and if he could would have paled considerably that is if he had any flesh on his body.

It was Naruto, the grandiose Vampire Lord himself whose presence alone made a very great many just fall before him, but being before the full front of the Lord himself Minato felt as if he was a tiny insignificant gnat in the eyes of a giant horned dragon engulfed in the flames of hell.

The man could have been called his twin, but there was major differences because for one his hair was much longer falling past his neckline. Bangs fell past his eyes shadowing most of it, but just enough to see those smoldering crimson almost gold eyes of his. He wore clothing reminiscent of Ancient times between chain-mail and cloth. Only it was mostly black and red with gold lining while over his back was a black blazer with the emblem of his House embedded into the back of his blazer. His hands once covered and soaked to the nails of the blood of his kin were clean as can be. His boots walked amongst the ground as he strode toward him, and feeling the mans eyes on him Minato could do nothing, but look down in complete disgrace.

**THWACK!**

''The Master is before you wretch look at him or so help me!'' the warden shouted while rearing back his whip again to lash out at his body which was bleeding profusely from the damage he received.

But he couldn't Minato just couldn't look upon the face of the man he once loathed, and now the man he had wronged and slaughtered his entire family as punishment. He felt disgrace and self loathing of himself as his deeds had been the cause for what has happened.

He heard the warden about to lash out, but then the pain didn't come instead he Naruto's voice breach his ears, and invade his mind.

_''Eyes up here Namikaze...''_

Instantly Minato felt compelled to do just that even against his own will to defy this man's command was comparable to the greatest of sins. Slowly he raised his eyes to look into the eyes of his Families killer. That's when he felt true terror invade his mind as a thousand atrocities erupted the threshold of his mind, and made him witness the deaths of his entire family over and over like a repeating old film skipping itself.

Soon he eyes rolled back, and he started to scream hysterically before blood started to pour from his eyes and ears. Soon his voice went hoarse, and soon his screams became silent.

Satisfied Naruto turned his gaze to the warden, and spoke. ''Now take our guest to the slave pens I'm quite sure those trolls and ogres are in need of another new _playmate_.'' he saw the brightened expression on the wardens face who soon started to cackle madly as he eyes Minato's twitching form with a sickening hunger.

''As you wish my Master...'' he replied, and with that Naruto left with the warden opening the door form while having two giant ogres taking Minato's body down to the slave pens.

The screams that followed would soon soothe the ears of Dracul Naruto who smiled as he spun his wine whilst he eyed the two of his newly engaged fiances go over details for the furnishings for their unborn children.

It was good to be the Lord...

**End**

**God I feel so much better...doesn't help the pain in my head, but it helps my frustration, and anger immensely.**

**Now I'm going to bed...**


End file.
